<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>232: “Look me in the eye; are you sure you’re alright?” by Queen_Preferences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221590">232: “Look me in the eye; are you sure you’re alright?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences'>Queen_Preferences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [232]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Remember the Titans (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 Days of Fandoms, Author regrets nothing, Football, Knocked Down, M/M, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Random Tackling, Sunshine Does Not Play About His Boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronnie "Sunshine" Bass/Petey Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [232]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>232: “Look me in the eye; are you sure you’re alright?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>232: “Look me in the eye; are you sure you’re alright</strong>?”</p><hr/><p>“Get the helmet off him!” Someone shouted.</p><p>Petey felt his body slowly start to release itself from how tightly it was clenched up as he laid down correctly on his back. His eyes found numerous members of his team and coaches standing around him but he couldn’t decipher any of the words being spoken.</p><p>“Shut up! He can’t focus with everyone talking at once.” Sunshine hiss shoving one of the coaches back. Dropping into the mud beside his boyfriend, Sunshine grabbed Petey’s hand squeezing it until he felt those brown eyes focus on him instead of simply staring out. “Baby focus on me okay. Now listen to me, nod for yes and shake for no. Okay?”</p><p>Nod.</p><p>“Can you hear me?”</p><p>Nod.</p><p>“Does anything hurt?”</p><p>Nod.</p><p>“Head? Spine? Or just in general like you just got the shit knocked out of you?”</p><p>Shake. Shake. Nod.</p><p>“Can you move?”</p><p>Nod.</p><p>“Do you need to sit down for a minute?”</p><p>Shake.</p><p>“Do you wanna keep playing?”</p><p>Nod.</p><p>“Look me in the eye; are you sure you’re alright?” Sunshine asked for the last time. Petey didn’t respond but he started pulling his body upwards until he was sitting on the grass below. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down the throbbing in his whole body and his heart, Petey sent his boyfriend a tired smile “I’m good sunshine.”</p><p>“Okay. Gerry! Julius! Louie! Put number 13 in his ass!”</p><p>“Say less sunshine!” Julius roared already fixing his eyes on number 13. The poor boy had the balls to look nervous now after tackling Petey full on for no reason but it was too late for that now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>